


First Dates

by orphan_account



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: First Date, Gen, Ray loves his kids, supportive!family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ray goes on his first date after his wife dies, with a little help from his kids.
Relationships: Julie & Her Phantoms, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson (minor), Ray Molina & His family
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I really just wanted to write the relationship between ray and the kids because it’s so sweet to think about. I’m sorry if it seems rushed

"Dad we told you... we're cool with it," Carlos said, sitting on the couch with his sister and dad. 

"Yeah dad. It's okay," Julie said, and he sighed, hugging his two biological kids to his side. 

"Alright," he said. "As long as you two are okay with it." 

"Text her!" They exclaimed at the same time. Ray, taken aback laughed. 

"Who are we texting?" Luke asked, the three boys poking their heads through the door. Julie laughed. Nosy. 

"Dads going on a date," Julie said, and the boys of Julie and the Phantoms, who weren't really phantoms anymore, cheered. 

"That's great Ray!" Reggie exclaimed as they walked forward. The three sat down in one chair across from them, and Ray laughed seeing how close they were sitting. 

"I haven't even asked her out yet," he said. 

"You've got this," Carlos encouraged. He eventually took his phone out, texting the number. Not even two minutes later, she replied.

"She said yes," he said, and everyone expressed their pride and excitement. "Tomorrow night, I'm going on a date."

Ray went to bed nervous, and woke up the next morning even more so. 

'Am I ready for this?' He thought, picking up a picture of his family. He smiled at the image of Rose. He knows that she would want him to be happy. He had managed to convince himself that it was just one date, and wasn't a huge commitment, but now he was having second thoughts.

He swung out of bed, walking downstairs. There, he saw Alex, Carlos, and Reggie dancing around the kitchen, cooking breakfast, and Luke and Julie setting the table as they all sung along to one of their songs. He smiled widely as he watched. What had he done to have such great kids?"

"Good morning," he said, and the volume of the music was turned down.

"Good morning," they all said at the same time. Julie walked up to him, kissing his cheek. 

"Why are you up so early? It's the weekend?" He asked. Normally, he would have to force the group awake. 

"We wanted to be up incase you panicked," Carlos said, and he smiled even wider.

"You're all the best," he said, shaking his head. 

"We know," Julie said, and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Reggie said, gesturing towards the table. The unlikely family sat down, separating the food and eating. He laughed at the kids jokes and stories, just as they always did during these moments. When they were done, they insisted on finishing the dishes. Ray rolled his eyes playfully as they all attempted to race each other in and out of the kitchen. They toppled over each other, laughing loudly.

Later in the day, Ray walked towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water, closing it. He then saw Luke walking in, hoisting himself up onto the counter.

"Hey, Mr. Molina," he said, getting his attention. "I just wanted to say good luck tonight."

"Well thank you, Luke. Who knows, if it goes well maybe we can double date," he joked. Luke laughed.

"I'm not sure how much Julie would like that," he replied. Ray laughed lightly, nodding.

"You're not wrong."

Later, Ray stood in front of his closet, staring at his clothing options. He shook his head, indecisive. Before he could focus on his clothes any longer, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called out, head turning towards the door. Alex peaked his head into the room, smiling. Ray gestured inside, and the blonde boy walked in. He was the only one who respected the boundaries that had increasingly become less and less.

"Hi," he said, waving. "I just wanted to come and tell you that we're all really hoping it goes well tonight."

"You and me both, Alex," he said happily. "Hey, I have a problem you might be able to help me with. I can't decide what I should wear."

"Let's see," Alex said with a kind smile. He took a look, before grabbing a casual jacket from the closet, and opening a drawer for a tie. "These ones. They'll make you look more approachable." 

"You think so?" Ray asked, and Alex held them upwards, squinting.

"I know so," he said, smiling. Ray looked at Alex with his kind eyes. 

"Thank you." 

The next to visit was Reggie. After Ray had finished getting ready, he was nervously pacing the length of his bedroom. 

"Come in!" He called out. Ray was extremely used to there being more then two kids in his house nowadays. Reggie opened the door, smiling. He walked in, moving something in his hands. Ray. 

"Hi, Ray," he said. "I know you're probably really nervous, so I thought you might want this." 

He held his hand out, and dropped something in Ray's hand. 

"It's my lucky pick. I use it during all of our performances," he said, and Ray's eyes brimmed with tears at the thoughtful gesture. Before Reggie could say anything, Ray pulled him into a tight hug. The teenager smiled, wrapping his arms around the father figure. 

"Thank you," he said, and Reggie hummed a response. 

"You're gonna do great. She's a lucky girl," he said, and Ray smiled, holding the boy out at an arms length. 

"I appreciate it, Reg," he said, and he nodded enthusiastically.

Afterwards, Carlos walked into Ray's bedroom. Ray smiled at him. 

"Don't worry. I'll keep the house in check while you're gone," Carlos said, sticking his chest out confidently. Ray tried to hide a laugh.

"Good. Those kids can't handle it on their own," he said, and Carlos nodded. 

When Julie walked in, she took Ray's hands and the two sat on his bed. She wrapped him up into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"This doesn't mean that I love your mom any less," Ray said, and Julie nodded.

"I know," she said. "She's one of a kind."

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "You're sure you're okay with this, 'cause if not..."

"I'm okay with it if you're okay with it," she interrupted, and he smiled.

"Okay."

"Good."

The kids watched as Ray left the house, waving at him through the window. Once they were sure he was gone, they sat down on the couch, cramming together. 

"Whoa," Carlos said, and Julie nodded.

"This just got real," she said, and they all looked around at each other.

"They grow up so fast," Alex said, mostly joking.

"We should've gotten more pictures," Reggie said, and they all laughed. 

"I'm glad you guys are here," Carlos said, and Reggie tossed an arm around him, messing up his hair.

"Glad to be here, little dude," he replied. 

When Ray got home, they all immediately bombarded the man with questions. He held his hands up in surprise. 

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "I think it went well."

"Yes!" Reggie cheered, and he laughed.

"Except now I spend all of my time with teenagers, and I don't know how to talk to actual adults," he joked. 

"You know, it was bound to happen," Luke said. Ray shook his head.

"Come on. Let's put on a movie."

**Author's Note:**

> Please send kudos, comment, and check out my other stories!


End file.
